The Nabisco Trio
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: (I had to do this before someone else did)Crazy alternate scenario probably wouldn't happen in like a million years. What if oreobot had a team.


Name: Oreobot

Alt mode: 2016 Chevy volt with an Oreos theme paint scheme

Name: Ritzbot

Alt mode: 2016 Acura NSX with Ritz crackers theme paint scheme

Name: ChipsAhoy bot

Alt mode:Citroen survolt with chips Ahoy theme paint scheme (look it up if you don't believe this car is real)

I know what you're thinking we are robots who advertise snacks how can they possibly be useful even the unlikely bots can scrap you a new one and that's what me and my team did but first our origin.

Me I started out as...nothing I couldn't see or move I had no body I was simply a sentient presence why do I exist I must know what is my purpose for my existence it would seem like my questions were going to be answered as the black nothingness turned colourful there were small beings walking around.

I could see and my audio receptors I could hear too I looked at my self I had a mechanical body and on some parts of my body were blue and white with pictures of a weird object and the word Oreos what was an Oreo was it some kind of weapon could it blow up.

I looked to the left of me and saw a similar mechanical being he had the same body like me but he was orange and red in some places with some buzzsaw like objects and it said Ritz what are ritz some kind of buzzsaw weapon then I looked to the other side of me and saw another mechanical being who was blue like me but he had something called chips Ahoy (Ritzbot and ChipsAhoybot looks like Oreobot except different snacks and colors).

"Who are you guys"I asked they looked at themselves "we don't know who we are"the ritz one said just then a voice spoken "I can explain" we looked down to see a blonde female she had white things on her "who are you"the chips Ahoy one said.

"My name is Darcy tirrel and I can answer your questions first your were created by us at ksi that stands for _Kinetic Solutions Incorporated we create the future your mechanical bodies are Cybertronian the metal we used to create your form is called transformium explained Darcy._

 _"What about these"I asked pointing towards the Oreo words "those are called snacks we enjoy them the Oreo is a favorite"Darcy said smiling "Darcy why do we exist"I asked "you exist for one reason to help sell the snack products you represent some times you will drive around with your product paint scheme to get people interested which reminds me you're vehicle modes were chosen you can change between them and your robot modes your vehicle modes will have the snack products all over them"Darcy said._

 _Just then our forms changed into metal clouds and into our vehicle forms she mentioned our vehicle modes were sleek and badass we revved our engines "go ahead take em put for a spin"Darcy encouraged._

 _We zoomed out showing our snack products humans looked at us in awe and amazement "mommy I want one!"we heard someone shout out after a few hours of driving around we head back to the ksi headquarters._

 _Later we named ourselves Oreobot,Ritzbot,,and Chips Ahoybot then we talked_ _that's answers that we were created to help promote snacks"I said but before I could continue we heard loud sounds yelling screaming and I heard voices._

 _"GET OUT ALL OF YOU" "SCIENCE FAIR IS OVER MEATBAGS" "DESTROY THE LAB DESTROY IT ALL!" "Darcy who are they?"I asked "they are called the Autobots and they are bad"Darcy said with a frown._

 _(Joshua and Optimus prime argue Autobots leave Galvatron and stinger go after them)_

 _I asked Darcy what did he mean by they were my friends she explained "WHAT WE ARE MADE OF HAUNTED METAL!"Ritzbot yelled "no there just dead metal I'm not talking about this we are moving everything to China"Darcy said and walked away._

I was shocked to discover I was made of recycled metal from dead Cybertronians and the Autobots didn't seem so bad they didn't kill any one.

HONG KONG CHINA

I was parked with a bunch of vehicles along with my buddies all was quiet until someone woke up people were panicking and screaming "I AM GALVATRON,my brothers today I grant you your freedom and from now on you are commanded by me,RISE UP,go find my seed and detonate it in the largest city" he said.

I wasn't sure about that a won't this seed thing hurt people "um but if you detonate this it will kill thousands of people"I said "that's the idea" and with that he blasted a wall and the other robots followed him except me and my buddies.

"I'm starting to that the they are the bad guys not the Autobots"said chips ahoybot "they are come on we have to stop them!"I exclaimed we ran out the hole and saw Galvatron and his brothers hurting people.

"STOP YOU'RE FRIGHTENING THEM"I yelled Galvatron looked at me In anger "they are going to be a problem get rid of them"he growled someone sucker punched me from the side and I fell down my buddies came to my aid next thing we know we were confronted by three other robots and Galvatron and his brothers were gone.

The robots unsheathed blade weapons from their arms "we're dead"Ritzbot whimpered we held our arms up but something amazing happened guns formed on our forearms we amed the robots we bent our wrists down and the guns fired they had burst mode it continued firing until the robots fell down dead.

The guns stoppd firing and disappeared into our arms We looked at our arms in amazement "holy shit"I whispered "damn we are scrappers"Ritzbot exclaimed "Do we have other weapons"i wondered then right on cue swords formed on our backs. "Oh yeah" ritzbot exclaimed.

"Guys I know a big speech is sometimes said in these moments but to save time let's scrap some bad bots let's roll" oreobot said "hold it,why do you get to be the leader" chips ahoy not asked "because the Oreo cookie is better" oreobot said "Good point"chips ahoy not said then they transformed and drove off.


End file.
